


The Million Dollar Scheme

by 921350



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Military, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/921350/pseuds/921350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not one of those cops and robbers ploy, but instead a gamble Hinata want no part in it between an omega and a tycoon. What she don't know was that she played the biggest part in their million dollar scheme as the bargaining chip and surprisingly, an enigma was willingly to assist her in their scheme. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scheme Prolong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am just merely borrowing the characters to use and abuse as I please!

:::ღ:::

It was a normal busy day in the center of Konoha's downtown. There wasn't a vacant place anywhere since every corner of the street, excluding alleyways, was all filled either with morning joggers, blue or white collar workers, and possibly anyone in Konoha. Designer's shops were in session with few shoppers having difficulties picking an outfit, swaying side to side with an unsure expression adoring their faces in front of the huge mirror and some window shoppers were seen loitering around. Cars, buses, and taxis filled the noisy street akin to cafés with its hordes of people making orders either for themselves or for their superior.

There was a waiting line that started at the foot of one café door, trailing to a street corner to a vestige stop just to attain an espresso or latte found in any other café. But the café with the long line wasn't just any regular coffee shop; it was 'The Petite Café' every man found suitable to indulge themselves in because there was a rumor that the café only hired girls range between…all the categories available: beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, hot, cute, adorable, etcetera, etcetera like a mantra! One man even report as a witness when another male drop-on-his-knees-and-begged a barista, rated a '10', to go on a date with him. That was a crazy story, but those are the words on the street. Some males even declare the manager to change the shop's name to 'The Babe Café' with the song, Pretty Girl Rock for its national anthem! Oh my gosh, how crazy can it get?!

Luckily Hinata quit at the café as a 'cute' barista, that's what the males called her, and was searching for a new job with good benefits and a better pay than the minimum wage at that perverted, harassing café. She was tired of serving demanding customers who were caffeine addicts and it was uncomfortable having eyes on her bosom instead of her face. Hinata once told a customer her face wasn't, she hand gesture around her breast before pointing a finger to her face and informed him while she drew an imaginary circle in front of her face, 'up here'. She was close to getting fire. What a dumb statement if she did! And quite embarrassing if her new employer decided to look over the history of her job portfolio.

Reason: Fired, disobey customer's desire.

Yuck!

—She wasn't a prostitute, she was a barista.

She wasn't just a healthy female that was cute, 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken. She was actually beautiful with long indigo locks that fell straight to the back of her tailbone with some short layers that framed against her heart shape face. She was in possession of some very, exotic eyes that contrast well with her natural hair colour and her soft skin made her appear like a porcelain doll.

All the detail facts about Hinata were unnoticed by her, she claimed to be perfectly average when really she wasn't. She really need to wake up and perceive the truth instead of claiming false information about herself because whenever she was on the street strolling by, she was like a model, short but that still counts, on the runway. Her hair, somehow, would naturally fly up in the air behind her as if a blowing fan was operating when really, it was the wind only. Guys will all turn her way, some look ridiculously dumbstruck, and the others will gawk with their jaws dropping so low it wasn't even possible with their sunglasses falling to the bridge of their noses whispering, "I'm looking at an angle and believe me when I say she got the whole place glowing!"

Akon got that right.

And he was right; she was like a Victoria's Secret Angel. There was a time Hinata was walking down the street and the sun was getting ready to set on the horizon. Its ray decorating the clouds and open sky with a beautiful array of colors ranging from tangerine, pink, and a hue of lavender with a heavy splattering of stars resting over the remaining tinge of light. And again, her hair was flowing behind her in a beautiful wave as she catwalk through the street in a pair of six inch wedge. And the impossible happened, it was enchanting. The lined up beveled light poles placed alongside the walkway slowly lit up one by one once Hinata walk passed it. Bystanders gasp at the unbelievable scene, all their breath was taken away by the lone, fabulous Hyuga just enjoying her stroll through the night life.

She was beautiful. Stole many hearts. But never had a boyfriend. She was more than 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken. She actually mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up.

Back to the present.

Hinata was attending a crowded job fair, submitting applications and resumes for whatever job that was available. Well not every job available. She stayed away from fast food booths or anything that deal with assembling food. She strongly dislike the aftershock odor. The smell of food lingering just disgust Hinata so she busied herself in the business segment.

"Hinata!" Ino screeched, flipping through a pamphlet before holding up a page for Hinata to look at, "Uchiha Corporation is hiring! Oh my gosh, it's finally my chance to meet the hottest bachelor and steal his heart!" She was over excited and was yelling breathlessly the second she threw the page at Hinata's face.

Hinata smiled at her good friend and answered politely, "That's good…really good." When really, she thought it was the wildest fantasy Ino had ever came up with. Her friend was speaking of a celebrity, no scratch that, a god named Uchiha Sasuke! He was a whore, a man whore that played with girl's heart for a short period or for a one night stand and will break up with them when they bored him. He's nasty, she concluded.

Hinata shrugged it off and focused on finding the perfect job, but what she didn't catch was a pair of eyes staring onto her figure on the second level.

Below the huge building, Sasuke's gaze scanned over the female population surrounding his booth and sighed deeply because not one lady in the crowd spark his interest until his eyes caught something. She was standing in the heart of the building, motionless while people maneuver pass her. He thought the crowd might swallow her up surrounded by all those ferocious unemployed individuals, but she didn't fade. It was like he was seeing things in black and white with the exception of her only in color. Sasuke examined her again and actually thought she looked like a beautiful flower with shiny indigo hair akin to a flowers petal and her skin as smooth as a stem. She was staring at someone before her eyes shifted upward to train at the balloons that entertained her. Very slowly, her large eyes squint and a small smile made its way to a full grin, dimples appeared on each cheek.

Bu-thump!

Beautiful… Sasuke thought until—

"Teme stop that, you look creepy smiling like that." Naruto who happened to be Sasuke's best friend said.

No, Sasuke didn't look ridiculously dumbstruck nor was his jaw dropping so low with his sunglass falling to the bridge of his nose.

He was in fact very handsome when he smiled, more attractive than his casual smirk.

Sasuke didn't think he was that obvious with his veiled observation. He rolled his eyes with mild irritation and returned his gaze back to her, but she disappeared! He knew if he looked away, she would fade into the sea of people and she did! Sasuke grasped the railings and hunched forward as if it will give him better access to find her.

"Oi, watch it!" Naruto yelled, bracing his friend from committing suicide. Naruto know that Sasuke had an awful childhood, but committing suicide wouldn't do any good. It wasn't like he was going straight to heaven anyway and get accepted right away, Sasuke had sins also. He should know better.

For whatever misleading idea Naruto had, he had certainly misunderstood Sasuke.

"Dope," Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar. "Find a girl with indigo hair and lavender eyes. Have her sign this and escort her to my office."

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded and thought Sasuke had completely gone insane! Did he hear him correctly? Did his friend just order him to mingle in the crowd to find a complete stranger?!

"What?!" At least Naruto caught on faster this time.

"Go!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down the flight of stairs, shooing him away. Is Naruto seeing this or is his friend possess?

Naruto moved his eyes disinterestedly over the mass of people, excusing himself when needed until one woman wearing a low and high maxi skirt with a sequined blouse caught his attention. She leaned on a bare wall away from most of the crowds, a bottle of water that didn't seem to have been drunk in one hand. In her lovely wardrobe and her long midnight blue hair left loose, she looked like anything but a meek lady. He noticed that her eyes, the pale lavender orbs Sasuke spoke of, seemed to be trained on the far side of the room.

Bingo!

"Excuse me…" A blonde stranger who wasn't her friend appeared beside her.

She didn't want male recruiters. All they seem to want was her number instead of actually being informative of the job. She pretended to listen and gave out the pretense that she was, offering a hand in the direction of where she thought the man was. Vaguely she heard him say, "Can you sign this?"

She blinked, looked up, her eyes focused, and found herself the bearer of cerulean eyes.

"Gomen," she apologized for being impolite. "What did you want me to sign?"

"This," Naruto urged the sheet and explain. "I'm a director at the corporation I work at and we are currently opened for positions in accounts management. Your," his eyes would trail down and away from hers with a strange smirk. "Portfolio sparked the President's interest."

"Is the job guaranteed?"

"If you sign…the benefits are good ranging from healthcare and all the other good stuff." Naruto read her expression and topped it off with, "The pay is good. Over sixty and you get overtime."

She was already scribbling on the sheet and didn't wait for him to finish. Naruto was amazed on how quickly she filled in four references and shoved the application back into his hand, smiling breathlessly as if she just came back from jogging. She must be very excited, might even be a fangirl. On the top of the application with bold letters did spell: Uchiha. That one word, but truthfully she didn't even read the title. She was too busy filling in the blanks, didn't want to miss the chance of getting a good paying job. The thought of the café made her shudder in disgust.

Oh shit—Sasuke got himself into deep trouble, Naruto thought.

She had a toothy smile on and a hand held out ready to shake whenever Naruto accept. The Uchiha partially signed up a fangirl and he was always the one trying to escape from their grasp. Tough luck because it won't be Naruto's shit to deal with.

Nah-ah.

"The president wants to interview you."

:::ღ:::

She really shouldn't have signed the application. If she knew it was an Uchiha Corporation application, she wouldn't have signed it because of the negative persona she created and saw him as. But never mind that, he was here now. Well he wasn't here, more like she was there at his office. Not just her though, four other ladies and Hinata was secretly crossing her fingers he wouldn't choose her.

Why?

Because she was average, not a supermodel people distinguish her as. She was short, normal hairstyle, petite, and…gosh she just realized her wardrobe was so unprofessional compare to the other four who overdressed themselves. But it was a good thing, a better chance he wouldn't accept her, right? Hinata almost jumped in joy but fought the urge not to embarrass herself.

Sasuke stood behind his large desk to examine the ladies, but kept his eyes mainly on the indigo beauty. Slowly he stride toward the first lady to his right and examined her, making his way to the next before reaching Hinata at the other end. He wasn't going to examine her beautiful face yet, other areas of her body needed attention first. Her feet appeared small in the wedge she wore, tone and creamy slim legs visible provided by the open front of the maxi skirt. Sleeveless blouse with sequin that made her skin glow. Sasuke's eyes met hers for a brief second, producing a faint blush on her cheeks which turned him on, a lot. She wouldn't look at him. Her wedges was more interesting than the attractive—

What am I thinking?! Attractive, yeah right…he's a man whore! Sasuke lightly placed one hand under her chin and put the slightest pressure to steer her in his direction. In possession of some very stunning eyes… 

Her mind was hazy, eyes half lidded. His face lower every second and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Naruto smiled, knowing when to consider bolting out the door whilst escorting the other ladies out rather than going through Sasuke's mercy.

Click…

The door closed, leaving them in their own privacy.

"You interest me," he drawled. "So you're not a fangirl?"

She ignored the remark. "So, did I get the job?" She immediately saw the glint in his eyes so she forestalled him. "Never mind."

And he laughed softly, "Job?"

Truthfully, it wasn't a job application. It was more of a personal application he created for eligible ladies to have a free date with him. Sasuke was a healthy male and desire what males yearn for also. He didn't want fangirls, but all the females were fangirls. He created the application so he can get information of the girl he wanted, not some psycho. Earlier he looked over her application and her portfolio increased his interest. She'd actually laid a finger on the Inuzuka and Sasuke almost snorted when the Nara's name was written neatly on the reference section. And his eyes almost bolted out seeing the Aburame, including the prestige Hyuga Neji.

"E-eh…? Yes, job…" she answered with a forced smile.

"I mean to have you, Hinata," he said as his face took on a serious look.

"Huh?" she managed to mumble out while she tried to break his fingers off her chin and succeed. "What do you mean?"

"You're actually not as innocent as what your façade says."

"Excuse me?"

"There's Inuzuka," he said, pointing additional fingers as he continued. "Nara, Aburame, and a Hyuga."

"Excuse me?!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. If it wasn't an application then what the hell did she sign?! What the heck, was he CRAZY?!—declaring that she didn't look innocent. He had no right to judge her because he doesn't even know her! And what he said finally struck her mind, fully understanding his message. "They're my colleagues!"

She pushed him away; the smirk he held never left his face. "What did I sign?"

Sasuke held out the application and explained, "You signed to go on a date with me. You're very eligible."

"Sorry, not for sale." She answered and shifted to exit the office, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Take me seriously," he asked.

She was starting to feel uneasy. She was out of her league, but really she wasn't and she had such a thick mind to perceive that. Never in her life had she been proposed to in such a short time, and with such intensity. Her 'average' looks didn't grant her that kind of attention.

Again, another lie…

So, she decided to bail out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but I'll have to leave."

:::ღ:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you enjoyedღ


	2. Scheme 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am just merely borrowing the characters to use and abuse as I please!

:::ღ:::

"Sorry, not for sale." She declared earlier. He watched her stride towards the office door; her indigo vines flowed in beautiful waves. The train of her maxi skirt spread open behind her tone legs as she catwalk out of his domain—how she held her façade was powerful enough to break Sasuke's posture. She was leaving. And then, his vision met a closed door. She left, leaving behind her rejection. Her rejection. HER REJECTION!

She rejected him! No one had ever rejected him!

How dare she humiliate his ego, his male pride!

How can a girl that is cute, 5'3, self-conscious, and soft-spoken refuse him. Any other girl would jump at the chance, but she was different because she rejected him!

An angry aura exuded from his very poise.

Her application was still active, but he will soon terminate that piece of useless paper that put a huge blow on his ego. He will also terminate her; this creature named Hyuga Hinata with beautiful shiny hair will be crash. The smell of revenge filled the air. It was bloodthirsty! The feeling of ecstasy.

Yes, the all mighty _Uchiha Sasuke_ has fallen so low…for the girl he was plotting to retaliate.

"Do you want me to call security?" Naruto asked after he discovered Sasuke standing alone in the middle of his office, the indigo beauty was gone.

"No." Sasuke, upon recognizing the voice of his friend, opened his eyes, one hand clamp over his head for good measure. He gesture for Naruto to leave and marched straight to the window. Sasuke lifted the blinds only to close the pair immediately against the harsh fluorescent light that filtered through his lids. He looked down at the small figure with indigo hair and smirk.

He will crash her—

_**Click…** _

Didn't he tell Naruto to leave him alone?!

Sasuke glare at the intruder, but his expression immediately change after he saw the beautiful face of Haruno Sakura, the only girl who always satisfy his carnal desires. Sasuke eyed her foreplay wardrobe and begin to feel arouse. He bit the bottom of his lip as he examined the lady in front of him. She was in a sexy little black dress with an open back, and the hem of the dress was very high, resting just over her anatomy. She was in possession of long shapely legs, slender curves in all the right places and she knew how to please him.

Sakura stepped forward until she reached his table, allowing the steel of his table to close behind her. She was a sight to behold, but Sasuke forced his eyes to stare elsewhere. He submissively faced the window, and she laughed softly.

"Sasuke, you slob." She tsked, now standing behind his lean figure.

"What do you want?" He crossed his arms, a lock of messy hair flip down over his eyes.

"Mhm," she moaned into his ears, a hand lightly fingering his necklace then to his chest drawing some circles. "You know what I want baby." She purred seductively. The warmth on Sasuke's back disappeared and he turned to analyze his mistress sway her hips as she walk backward to sit on his messy desk, crossing her legs seductively. Sasuke raised one brow, eyeing her despite his previous decision not to. Her pink locks were up and the long neck he loved was visible, ready for him to nibble on. The thought of Sasuke's lips on her neck aroused Sakura and he smirked from hearing Sakura moan delightfully. He hasn't even done anything to her yet.

And suddenly he growled. The thought of Hinata angered him. She should want him like the mistress sitting so openly ahead of him. She should desire his touch, yearn for his kiss, demand for his attention, and crave for his love making.

But she didn't want him like Sakura.

Her bright red rosy lipstick contrasted with her milky skin, and he shivered, reveling in the sight of the beautiful woman before him.

"You want me to fix this problem of yours?" Sasuke asked in his deep sexy voice. A sly smile adorned his lip.

"Yes!" She sighed; her head was thrown back with her back arched, pushing her bosom forward as it moved in tempo with her breathing. Sasuke laughed mentally at the sight. She looked like she just released.

Forget Hyuga Hinata because he had Haruno Sakura.

Sakura's half lidded eyes filled with lust watched him tread towards her in a predatory style, and she slowly spread her legs open for him to settle in between them.

Sakura let herself be pressed against the desk while Sasuke kissed her with fervor, lost in the sensation of his soft lips massaging her own. The assault of lips, tongue and teeth was only paused for the necessity of breathing.

He quickly became addicted.

"Happy Valentine's Day…" He whispered.

:::ღ:::

_Man whore!_

Hinata shudder and before she know it, the front doors opened and the afternoon air breezed in. She leaned back to look at Sasuke's building and immediately feel small standing next to the skyscraper. Earlier when Naruto escort her to the building, it didn't look that big until now when she finally scrutinized it.

But who care.

She wanted nothing to do with an arrogant bastard or his riches.

It disgusted her, the thought of woman drooling over the Uchiha heir. How can Ino be so lovesick over a…a…a gigolo?! Now she wasn't even sure if he was really an entrepreneur or a gigolo. Maybe he was both… Who the hell creates an application for ladies to sign up and have a chance at dating him? He was completely insane and ill, sick to the mind! Hinata stomp her foot in irritation because gosh, he chose her because of the names on her reference. He must've thought she was really experienced in bed!

_Pervert—!_

She know Sasuke could ball with the crew and he could solo, but she thinks she will like him better when he dolo. But instead of keeping in the down low, he over exposed himself.

He want the whole universe to know who _Uchiha Sasuke_ is.

How can someone spend the rest of their live with him when people always infringe on his privacy? And what bothered Hinata the most was that he allow it to happen!

She was glad she rejected him. She was glad she wasn't infatuated. She was immune to Uchiha Sasuke and was proud of it.

_Yes—Proud. Of. It!_ She swiftly brushed off imagery dust on her shoulder and bystanders thought she was crazy. Only if they knew what went through her cute little mind for her to gesture that symbolic message.

She was really proud because, _'he got nothing on this'_. She claimed the quote with a fierce façade.

Hinata lower her head when a taxi drove passed her, blowing a gust of wind in her direction as it blew her hair back and away from her face making it appear like she was ready for a photo shoot. And slowly she smiled to herself, her dimples made an appearance akin to the sweet Miranda Kerr's.

—And that was the same smile Sasuke fall in love with. The smile that caught his attention the very moment his eyes found her in the center of the building that held the job fair event. If Sasuke created a dictionary, he would publish the book with her picture beside the word:

**Beau·ti·ful**

/ˈbyo͞otəfəl/

Adjective:

Pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically.

Of a very high standard; excellent.

Hinata heard an all too familiar ringtone and juggle through her belongings for the phone. She smiled at the caller name lit up on the screen and she answered, brushing a strand of hair behind the shell of her ear, "TenTen!"

"Hinata, actually this is Ino! Where did you go?"

_Shit, lie!_ "Errands…" Great—she hope Ino will buy her story.

"Oh-kay…well, would you like to join me and TenTen for an early lunch?"

:::ღ:::

"Everything looks so good!" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes glued on the menu. "What shall I eat today, uhm, tummy…" She cooed at her belly.

"You're so _frickin'_ adorable Hinata!" TenTen squealed; trying to pinch Hinata's cheek where the dimple was, but Ino pry her hand off the bluenette.

"Stop!" Ino jeered before turning to Hinata with a soft smile, "You would have been a great model…" She nodded with a pout.

Hinata frown playfully. Who wouldn't want to be a model?! Wasn't it every girls dream to wear fancy designer's attires, but it just wasn't for her. Because she was short…yes short, but she had the look of a model and the perfect slim body, non-fat. It was the height that troubled her. Nodding her agreement, Hinata's eyes trail back to the appealing photos on the menu.

"Oh, Nata." TenTen called her nickname.

"Uhm," Hinata chime, her head made a tiny budge to inform TenTen she was listening.

"Do you want to attend a spring fashion show with—"

Hinata's lavender eyes shifted to the blonde who interrupted the brunette by exclaiming, "What about me, bitch?!" Ino flail her arms in the air.

"What about you, bitch?" TenTen retort, the profanity word came out jokily. She wanted to let Ino know she wasn't important since the blonde kind of annoyed her. She was in the middle of asking Hinata a question when the sarcastic blonde interrupted her. How rude!

Earlier the restaurant was a cacophony of sound, but then it turned eerily quiet. Many anonymous eyes cast their attention at the tiny table situated in the center from hearing the unsuitable word used in the fancy restaurant. The individuals stared at them as if the word Ino and TenTen used was a taboo.

"What?" Ino said through the silence at no one in particular. She eyed some individuals with her shoulders propped up in a _'what is it'_ posture and no one attempt to answer her.

TenTen glared at the blonde, "Baka, you already said yes."

"I know," Ino laughed in glee. "I just wanted to tick you off."

"Anyways, Nata," she cast Ino another glare, "Would you like to attend a spring fashion show with me and this bitch here?"

Hinata laughed at her friends and nodded yes.

Tenten stick her tongue out at Ino and declare, "Told you she'll go, and oh, I hate you."

"Wow, this is not the first time I heard that. Well love you," she replied, rolling her eyes at TenTen. "Happy Valentine's Day ladies."

_Valentine_ … Hinata thought, the menu slowly slip from her clutch and made a thud noise, thus caused both ladies to stop their activities and give Hinata their undivided attention.

"Go-go—men…" Hinata bowed her head, "I forgot its Valentine's day…well happy V-day girls." She breathed out a short chuckle and both ladies soften at the sight of the Hyuga.

"Well," she examined the menu again. "How about a bottle of wine? To celebrate Valentine's day…" She didn't receive an answer so she offered, "My treat." She said waving at the wine steward and ordered a bottle of champagne, requesting it to be in a bucket of ice.

"So," Ino combed her hair to the side, breaking the silence. It can get really awkward sometimes when they wait for the arrival of their meals. Those moments were the ones with a silent sequent so Ino tried to start a conversation to break the silent heartbeat. "Who's gonna run the club tonight huh, ladies?"

Hinata eyed her friend suspiciously and voiced clumsily, "Uhm, we gonna run this club?…"

TenTen laughed at Hinata's statement and finished in a singsong voice, "Uh huh we are, yeah I said we are." Causing the ladies to burst into laughter.

"We gonna run this club," they altogether sung the verse. The people around them present the ladies an overwhelm expression, but neither one of the girl's cared. They were enjoying their lunch.

"We are going in, dress up as cupids." Ino laughed at her brilliant idea, "It's like having Halloween twice in one year!"

"Can I be a mermaid?" Hinata asked.

"Honey, we have to look alike," Ino answered sweetly before she smacked TenTen on the arm for pretending to fake vomit. "Temari said she'll meet us there with the Inuzuka and Aburame. I think the Sabaku brothers will be there also."

:::ღ:::

Lights were flashing in colors, the music vibrated against the walls, and bodies moved in a tangle of arms and legs. The smell of alcohol was strong.

The air was filled with shouts, clinking of glasses, laughter, and murmurs of hushed conversations.

The four gorgeous ladies lined up against a wall for a photo, posing with their right legs crossed over the left and a slight tilt of their hips to create curves. Their arms laced the backs of the person beside them, locking their fingers on the other's hip. They were all clad in sexy lace ruffle and sheer boy shorts, champagne balconette bras, but each girl had a different design on. Ino wore white leopard imprints while TenTen's bra had silver zebra stripes. Temari claimed white giraffe and Hinata's design was consisted of snake scale with some spatter of clear rhinestones.

To complete the look, each girl had a huge red ribbon wrapped around the underline of their breast, tied neatly into a bow behind their backs like large wings whilst the bow's two tails drape to the ground. Ino and Temari went for black smokey eyes and the other two went for a natural smokey brown. Each had different size liner wings and full dramatic black false lashes embellish their eyes. They were caked in foundation except for Hinata, her sensitive skin will react and attain rash. Ino's pouted lip was gloss in a rosy red; TenTen went for a lip butter in pink truffle, Temari's lip was coated in dark chocolate lipstick, and Hinata painted her lips a nude colour.

Hairs in beautiful styles also.

Ino spilt her hair and curled her long vines in a trendy style, Temari in tousled curls, her front hairs pinned back. TenTen's long curls were combed into one side and Hinata's straight hair was curled into a glossy fashion.

Angel wings similar to VS model, Candice Swanepoel's wing adorn their backs, the completion of a very sexy cupid. We can't forget the platform heels, booties, and wedges nor the painted nails and accessories.

_**Snap!** _

The ladies rushed to Kiba and examine the photo for any odd expressions. _Oohs_ and _awes_ were heard in their corner booth non-VIP, but average enough for the group's taste unlike Sasuke's VIP suite situated in the second story with an open balcony that oversee the club's diced LED dance floor and DJ.

"Hurry," Ino yelled, grab her shot of vodka and held it up. "Drink up and let's leave the booth!"

The same drinking ritual before they party hard.

The others followed Ino's example and held up their cups yelling in unison, "Kampai!"

They each clink a glass and Ino did the honor by gulping her vodka first, savouring the burn. She swivel her head in one full rotary motion, hairs swathe over her face before pointing both index fingers at Hinata. The bluenette brought the shot to her lips and gulped the liquor in one go before she performed the cabbage patch dance in smooth movements hymning, _uh—huh, uh—huh_ , each time her arms made a complete rotation. Double T (TenTen and Temari) clink their shots once more and at the same time, swig the burning liquor. Temari banged the cup down just a little too loudly and stared at TenTen executing the funky sprinkler dance before presenting herself in the stiff robot move.

They sure know how to have fun! The girls laughed in unison, all hyped up from the alcohol they just consume.

The lights were dazzling, flashing so brightly it hurt to look directly at them. There was a fog machine somewhere because the place was hazy and it didn't smell like real smoke. The floor was just a blur with all the people. Music was thumping loudly before it blended and switch to the beat of, _Superbass_ by Nicki Minaj.

"Oh my gosh girls, let's go rock the dance floor!" Ino yelled through all the noise in the club, pointing a finger at little Ms. Hyuga, "Especially you Nata! Go shake your little boot-tieeeeee!"

The girls held hands and stepped down the flight of stairs to the diced LED dance floor. Ino bawl out excitingly as they reach the front where the DJ was and grind on Hinata. TenTen's body made small movements as she rapped along with Nicki unlike Temari already bent over grinding onto the brunette. Hinata felt the music pumping through her veins. She already knew she would be on the floor all night. Ino kept their arms and legs tangle, her head swaying back and forth as she grind behind Hinata. It was exotic, sweat mixing and body colliding. They danced completely entranced by each other. The music continued and Hinata waited for the chorus to bring out her vibe.

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_Yeah that's the super bass_

Hinata stepped forward, moved away from Ino, and faced her friend.

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_   
_Yeah that's the super bass_

Hinata bit on her bottom lip, her hair waved over to one shoulder, eyes downcast in a very dangerous, smoldering look. One of her hand was knotted in her hair while the other was held out in front of her, legs spread a good distance, knees were bend a small amount, back arch a tad, and her little round, but full bootie shook teasingly and professionally in rhythm when Nicki sung: _boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass…Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass._

Ino was surprise by her friend's antics. Between them, Hinata was the best dancer. She can naturally shake her body and bootie without humiliating herself. And she just proved it. Hinata rarely shows her skills, but when she does, she owns the stage. Ino covered her mouth to contain her laughter, but fuck it, she laughed, bounced a reiterate _'all hail'_ hand gesture while she holler along with Ten and Tem, "Go, shorty, it's your birthday. We gon' party like it's your birthday. We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday and you know we don't give a fuck cause it's not your birthday!"

Yes, verse from the song: In Da Club, because Hinata was the shortest out of the girls. And the verse matched her.

The boys in the booth capture the whole scene in camera and laughed because shorty can shake her bootie professionally!

The DJ lower the music and pronounce on the microphone, "What's sup Konoha, how are you to-nightttt?!" He received roars in return and quickly changed the music, "This song is dedicated to all the lovely cupids tonight!" He announced while pointing in the direction of Ino's group causing the four ladies to holler back.

:::ღ:::

Unable to resist, Sasuke leaned forward and tried to kiss the girl, but she pulled back out of reach. She chuckled at the frustrated look that crossed his face. She scratched her nails down the length of his thighs before moving back up, knowing it would rile him up.

She held her weight with her hands as she leaned down further to place open mouthed kisses across his collar bone. She felt him flinch when her lips traced over his pectoral. Her mouth found its way to his erected nipple; she licked the flesh before sucking it into her mouth. Pleasure sparked straight to his groin so powerfully that it knocked the air out of him the same time the crowd roar at the DJ. Sasuke could faintly hear the DJ announce, "This song is dedicated to all the lovely cupids tonight!"

And there was a loud holler below his VIP suite. The voice or _voices_ sounded very familiar.

Hinata occupied his mind since her rejection and he had to restrain himself. He wanted her, very _badly_. The reason why he indulged himself in Sakura, and now with this unknown chick he picked up at the bar.

Gosh, he was such a man whore! Two different girls in one day, gross!

"What's wrong baby?" The drunken female purred in Sasuke's ear. She positioned herself so that she was straddling his thighs.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

Hinata. Ruined. The. Moment.

Because she crossed his mind again.

He brushed a hand through his locks; eyes focused on the lights instead of the lady, and automatically budge the girl off him. "Baby, what's wrong mhmm…?"

Sasuke stroll and leaned forward on the balcony rail, overlooking the hyped-up party on the dance floor. The girl in his suite left forgotten.

I'm looking at an angel and believe me when I say she got that whole place blowing

Sasuke stared at a small pack of girls clad in bras and ruffle boy shorts carrying angel wings on their backs. Most of the girls in the club were gear in a cupid costume for the theme, but he couldn't take his eyes off that particular small herd.

_She got that whole place glowing_   
_And she's high in the sky singing_

He recognized the indigo tresses, how it tumble down sexily in curls over her shoulders. The three ladies surround the indigo beauty as she flailed her arms in the air moving her body in rhythm to the beat.

_She got wings, she got a halo_   
_It seems to me so unnatural_   
_Cause that's one thing that I just don't know_   
_What seems to be so incredible_

He frowned. _Hinata…?_

_Singing my song, yeah-yeah_   
_From dust til dawn, yeah-yeah_   
_I know you got a lot on your mind but it won't be long, yeah-yeah_

His lip dried the moment he saw her sexy costume, her bare body was expose. The ribbon tied around her slim body, entangle in one leg incredibly aroused him. He always liked tall girls with long legs, but learned he actually loved short girls with tone legs.

He couldn't help himself, but watch her grind boldly against her blonde friend. He wished it was his hands on her, his palms brandishing her. He stared hungrily at the temptress in the dance floor who was stirring a foreign heat in his lower abdomen.

And Sasuke ran out of the suite after he witness the rolling of her hips against Ino and desperately crave his fantasy to become a reality.

_It always get better, yeah-yeah_   
_And I may be wrong, yeah-yeah_   
_Some never get it across the line before they make it home, yeah-yeah_

Large callous hands grasped Hinata's bare hips from behind. Surely it didn't feel like Ino's, but she thought it might be one of the boy's in the booth finally wanting to dance so she didn't bother looking back.

His dark eyes lowered to observe the way her hips begin to rock beneath the palm of his hands. She followed the beat carefully, her slow movements enticing him. She couldn't help grinding a little more boldly against him. He found himself at a loss of what to do. He was captivated.

He didn't even have to put in effort to keep up with the tempo of her hips because his body moved on instinct with her own. She was warm and he felt his blood heating with every roll of her hips against him. The feel of her ass rubbing against him left Sasuke gritting his teeth together.

_She got that whole place glowing_   
_And she's high in the sky singing_

And Sasuke found himself dropping his head into the crook of her neck when she did another sinful rotation of her hips on him.

His daring tactic immediately startled Hinata. She danced with the boys many times, but they have never _bitten_ her neck before!

Hinata fling away the hands clasp on her hips and turn to meet her admirer.

_Fuck—!_ She cursed.

_**Dong!** _

The opening beat of the new song played, fogs rolled in on the dance floor and the lights on the ceilings dim except for the LED dance floor.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

She watched Sasuke smear his thumb cross his bottom lip and it struck her. She examined her shoulder and could distinguish a bluish-red bruise he created from the bite she felt earlier.

How dare him!

He touched her when she clearly told him she wanted nothing to do with him or his application.

She was beyond— _PISSED!_

Arrogant bastard bit her!

Hinata's curls were in a disarray mess, hairs flopped over one eye. Sasuke thought she looked hot when she offered her friends, standing behind him, a smoldering killer look.

_Find light in the beautiful sea_   
_I choose to be happy_   
_You and I, you and I_   
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Her piercing orbs return to his cool pairs. The LED floor lights that shined under her made Hinata radiant in her champagne undergarments, a soft halo surrounded her petite figure. The rhinestones on her snake scale bra shined brightly like diamonds in the sky.

The silky materials fitted her curves perfectly. Sasuke knew that he was not the only male looking at her. A majority of males in the club were openly staring at _his_ Hinata. Yeah right, not in her perspective; she wasn't his. The undergarments left no imagination. And he decided to reactivate her application; he had created a beautiful lie concerning the termination of her application. After seeing her in several sexy positions, she was a keeper.

The white patent platform wedge she wore made her toned legs look impossibly long.

She looked _good_.

_You're a shooting star I see_   
_A vision of ecstasy_

He was one for shameful staring.

_When you hold me, I'm alive_   
_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_**Bu-thump!** _

Sasuke's breath impeded and this time, he gawk with his mouth partially opened, beholding the glory sight of her.

_I knew that we'd become one right away_   
_Oh, right away_   
_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_   
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

She was in the infamous mustachioed ennui pose, her body arched in an S shape, hands relaxed on her sides, and her weight was supported by one leg. Sasuke stared intently at the ends of Hinata's nude luscious lip; slowly tug upward into soft curls. She was smiling at him, no bearing teethes. Her dimples drill in her cheeks and he was so close to drop-on-his-knees-and-beg her to be his mistress forever. Hinata was almost the exact replica of Miranda Kerr, similar baby face features and smile.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_   
_Eye to eye, so alive_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

And then she took a step back, her smile still played on her lips, and turned away to catwalk through the mass of moving bodies. The LED floor lights, somehow, took a liking to her stature and would trail her, igniting each dice she stepped on.

_So, she wants to play the cat-and-mouse chase game…?_ He wonder.

As quickly as his constricted legs could let him, the Uchiha rushed towards this woman. It was the first time he was determined to actually chase after someone.

_Shine bright like a diamond_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Her pace quickened. She masked the distress threatening to show on her face as she glance back and witness the smirk on his handsome face appearing positively _dangerous_.

He grew impatient.

Through the corner of his eye, the raven-haired caught a glimpse of the fleeing woman; her bow and wings flow behind her. As the Uchiha sidestepped, he swooned slightly from the mere sight of the woman's back. The waterfall of indigo hair briskly touch the small of her back as she maneuver further away from him.

Under the dark lights of the club Hinata looked like a seductress. The tension between them was steadily increasing and intoxicating both of them. The hypnotic beat of the music was pulsing through their chests.

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_   
_I saw the life inside your eyes_

The Uchiha couldn't stand her behavior. Years of yearning for a woman to disobey him, she was the only one who listened. "Excuse me," he pushed a girl aside, but her hands immediately latched onto his arm.

"Ano, are you Sasuke?" He lowered his head to hide his prominent face, but tough luck because the girl was already screaming, "Oh my god, it's Sasuke! It's really him, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Eye to eye, so alive_   
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

As Hinata took the flight of stair that led to the exit, he feared he was going to lose sight of her.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

He watched the bluenette beauty stop at the last step on the top, ferocious female surrounding his figure. Flashing lights reflected colors on the crowd. Hinata turned her head over her shoulder and glance at him. Her glossy curls swathe the side of her face, the arch angel wing and the loop of the bow conceal a good portion of her face making it difficult for Sasuke to fully observe her face.

_No!_ He yelled through the nuisance eating him whole when she entirely turned to her girlfriends and head towards the exit of the hyped-up club.

_Shine bright like a diamond_

:::ღ:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readingღ


End file.
